


She Knew

by AlkaliasWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliasWolf/pseuds/AlkaliasWolf
Summary: Marinette discovers who Chat Noir is.





	She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ML fic.

Ever since she knew he was Chat Noir, she had gotten better at speaking to him, sure she was still flustered occasionally, but it quickly passed. But, sometimes, her flusteration would come back full force and she was left a stammering wreck. Let me explain how she found out.  
At first, she couldn’t see the connection. All she noticed were little things that reminded her of the kitty and she just thought they were coincidences, how they were both allergic to feathers, how they looked somewhat similar, small things like that.  
But then, she started noticing more, he was never around while an Akuma was at large, he had never been akumatized, she even began to notice that they also sounded a tad similar. But they were just major coincidences, right?  
She noticed more. Their eyes were the exact same shade, both could fence like one-another, he bowed to her exactly the way Chat Noir would. That’s when she started suspecting.  
She kept noticing things. Their rings were the exact same shape and size (I mean sure they looked nothing alike, but then neither did her earrings while she was Ladybug), Chat Noir knew the names of all their akumatized classmates, Adrien always ran off in the opposite direction when there was an Akuma attack. That had to mean something, right?  
The thing that really made her realise, Chat Noir was injured in an Akuma attack one Friday afternoon, when he came back to school on Monday, he had the exact same injury. A cut on his left cheek, it wasn’t anything big, just a small one just below his eye to the tip of his nose. She kept thinking to herself about all the things that were similar about them and eventually connected to dots. Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. They were both the same person.  
It had been a few weeks since she discovered this. The two of them weren’t so awkward anymore. She still loved him of course, but whenever they spoke she either imagined him with ears, a tail, and a mask, or she imagined herself as Ladybug. He still didn’t know who she was. She kept contemplating whether or not to tell him. If she did, would that bring them even closer, or tear them apart? Would he hate her for not telling him sooner? Or would he realise that she couldn’t bring up that she knew her long-time crush and partner were the same? Would he understand?  
She needed advice from someone. She asked Alya first, but she was incredibly vague. Alya told her that if they were a true friend they would understand. She still wasn’t convinced. Next, she asked Tikki. She told her that she should do it, and that she would begin to get so stressed that she wouldn’t be able to focus and get herself seriously injured or even killed. She still didn’t know if she should. She asked her parents. They told her that you should never keep secrets from the people closest to you. That just made her feel guilty. She needed a guy’s opinion. She asked Nino. He told her to go for it.  
It took her a few days to psych herself up, but eventually she had the courage. She was going to tell him!  
And that brings us to the present.  
\---  
She walked up to Adrien and Nino. “Hey Adrien, can I talk to you?”  
He nodded. “Alone?” She added.  
“Oh, yeah sure, lead the way Marinette.”  
They walked to an empty classroom, she begun to get nervous again. Sweat glistened her brow, she looked up at him preparing to talk, but lost her nerve at the last second and looked down again.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, Adrien’s hand. She looked back up at him, she looked into his deep green eyes, eyes that seemed to convey a message telling her that she could tell him whatever she needed.  
“I know who you are.” She said nervously and with a slight stutter. He looked confused. “At first, I didn’t really see it, then it became more obvious and I figured it out.” She said quickly.  
He lowered his and hand his eyes grew wide as he realised what she was talking about. “You know?” He asked her quietly. She nodded in response.  
“There is something else you should know as well, something that will be really shocking to you. And not just me finding out your identity.” He looked confused again. He took in a deep breath. “I’m Ladybug.” She said with her head hung low in an extremely quiet voice.  
“Marinette,” she glanced upward, “I already know.”  
She gasped. “What? How? When?”  
“About a month ago, when you were talking to Chloe, actually when you were sassing her, but beside the point. I realised that you two were so much alike, sure you get flustered and nervous sometimes, but you speak with the same confidence and Ladybug, also that you look exactly like her.” They giggled. “I just never really noticed, well, I might have subconsciously but never put any real thought into it.” He placed his hand back on her shoulder. “I also know something else. I know you like me.”  
She opened her mouth to say something, but Adrien was inching closer. She was confused for a moment until she realised what he was doing. She met him half way.  
Their eyes closed involuntarily. His lips were soft and warm. He was gentle. His arm found its way to her waist, while hers made their way around his neck and into his hair. They broke free after a moment. They looked into each other’s eyes and leaned in again.  
This one lasting longer, it felt as though they were both conveying all the love that had for each other.  
It became faster, more passionate. Both fighting for dominance with Marinette winning each time, the bell ringing interrupted them. They broke apart, both panting and fighting for breath. “We should probably get to class.” She heard herself saying. He nodded, and they grabbed their bags. He reached across and took her hand in his and started walking.  
As soon as they entered the class, there was a collective gasp, no-one knew what to say. It was so silent, you could hear a fly buzzing outside the classroom. Everything erupted into cheers, from everyone but Chloe and Sabrina.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and criticism is welcomed.


End file.
